


Fate

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, foreshipping, foreshipping - relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: It could've ended with them just being friends, but it didn't. Fate had a different idea. A small drabble for Foreshipping.





	

It had started out as simple flirting. Well, it wasn’t really flirting, by any accounts. Yugi Mutou, after all, could not flirt to save his life. While he was named the King of Games, the game of love was one where he always lost. And yet somehow he managed to make a playful comment towards Ishizu Ishtar, a friend he hadn’t seen in ages, and the next thing they knew, they were throwing out one flirtatious remark after another.

It could’ve ended there, but for some reason, it didn’t.

She invited him for a cup of coffee, and he graciously accepted. The flirting continued, and for a moment, both of them seeming to forget the pain from their pasts, the loss of loved ones and childhood innocence stolen.

It could’ve ended there, but like before, it didn’t.

He invited her to come visit Domino City, and she did. They did mundane things, like shopping, walking through parks, talking. Genuinely enjoying each other’s company. More flirty comments on occasion, this time far more natural than their first awkward attempts.

Things soon became serious. Conversations became deeper, more intimate.

It should’ve ended there, but Fate had a different idea.

One night became heated. Curiosity pushed simple kisses into burning marks on naked flesh. Hands roamed, bodies flushed with a desire neither could explain, and soon they joined together, feverish movements and bruising kisses until both were spent.

Limbs tangled under wrinkled sheets, Yugi for the first time wondered how it got as far as it did, all the while absently brushing a stray lock out of Ishizu’s face. Their eyes met, and Ishizu herself wondered the same thing he did.

They had several chances to pull away, to remain just friends and go their separate ways. But as each chance passed, they grew closer and closer together until not even they themselves could explain their feelings away.

Not that it mattered, both unanimously decided as their lips met in another kiss, this one soft and tired, yet still filled with the same love they have given to each other before.


End file.
